Nintendo World II: Kyle's Quest
by mr-mcd2k3
Summary: Thirteen-year-old Kyle Downing travels to Nintendo World in an amazing adventure to help its citizens defeat a dark force threatening their lives. SEQUEL TO NINTENDO WORLD! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! [PG for some adventure action and mild violence]


NINTENDOWORLD II: Kyle's Quest By mr_mcd2k3 12/20/02 - 12/26/02  
  
Sorry. I don't own any Nintendo characters. Only Kyle and Andy Downing (as well as their parents and Ms. Monero) are mine! All mine! Hahahaha!!!!! : ) Enjoy.  
  
one  
  
"Kyle.Kyle.KYLE!" My head jerked up from my desk as I was greeted by plenty of thirteen- and fourteen-year-old faces giggling. "Kyle Downing," griped old Ms. Monero, or, as I like to call her Ms. Monstero, "this is the third time this week you've dozed away in class!" "Sorry, Ms. Monster.I mean Ms. Monero." The class laughed again. "You can apologize later this afternoon--in detention." Detention again! I sulked down into my seat. This bites! Mom and Dad really won't like this.  
  
"Kyle, I really don't like this," said Mom to me after detention, "you've gotten detention what.three, four times this year!" "But Mom, I." "No, I don't want to hear it," she said, "you're grounded for the remainder of the month." "What!!!" Mom pointed to my room. I could tell by the stern look on her face that she wasn't playing. I grunted as I headed to my room.  
  
"What are you doing in here, dork!" I yelled at my little brother, Andy. He was on my bed playing with my Game Cube. "Don't call me that, Kyle," he replied, "it's not my fault you're grounded." "How do you know I'm grounded?" "I overheard you and Mom." I glared at the dork before I yanked out the Game Cube controller he had right out of its socket; he couldn't play unless it was in. "Hey!!! Put it back in or I'll lose!" "I.don't.care!" I growled. He ran and tried to tackle me but I grabbed him by the collar. "Do you want to live to be eleven," I told Andy, struggling. I didn't wait for an answer, "then you'll get out of my room and LEAVE ME ALONE!" I let his collar go as I pushed him towards the door. He frowned as he got up and ran to my Dad who had just gotten in early from work. I could hear the rat squealing on me, and then I heard my dad coming to my door. "Kyle James Downing!" he boomed, " I've told you millions of times to stop picking on your brother! Now cut it out!" "But Dad, he just invites himself into my room and starts playing a video game on my Game Cube." "I'm not gonna hear it. You're thirteen, you know better!" preached Dad, "you're grounded for the rest of this month." Andy piped up. "But Dad, he already is! He got another detention today and Mom grounded him for the rest of the month!" I glared at him. He eased himself behind Dad. Dad groaned and ruffled his hair. "Kylllllle.whyyyyyyyy?" They left the room. I slammed my pillow against the wall. "These people drive me CRAZY!" I whispered to myself. I'd never been so angry.  
  
I woke up from having fallen asleep for about an hour. I got up from my bed and put some socks on. My parents and the dork were in the den watching TV together. Who needs them anyway? I thought. I don't know what moved me to walk up to the attic, but I did. And let me tell you those last few steps were the ones leading to the adventure of a lifetime.  
  
When I got up there I could help but breathe in awe at all the old stuff we had up there. I had to duck just to move around in there. Everything was covered with like, a foot of dust, and I was coughing and sneezing like crazy! I kneeled down and, ha, there it was, my old Super Nintendo video game system. I had memories of the days when that was all I played. I've loved Nintendo ever since I was a kid and when I first got that old thing I was the happiest kid on earth. I smiled and looked down on it. I pushed the dusty power button on it. I was whisked away in a flash of light before I could even scream. two  
  
I had no idea what had happened. Everything around me was just purple. I was spinning around like a speeding top; I felt like my head would fall off. I was spinning and falling and falling and spinning and it seemed like it would never end. In the next split second, I fell down. I was on the floor. Whoa, where am I? Thoughts whizzed through my head. Before I could get up a pair of brown shoes were in front of me. Uh-oh I thought. I slowly looked up. Blue overalls. Red shirt. "Ahh!" I screamed. It was. it was. Mario! Mario from Nintendo! "Ah," he said, "we-a got a visitor." Then his faithful dino friend Yoshi came out. "What. What!!!" I screamed, "Where am I!" Princess Peach came out. "Oh!" she said in a fluffy light voice, "Welcome to Nintendoworld! This is a part called Nintendopolis. Who are you?" "K.kk.Kyle, Kyle Downing." "Oh-a, don't-a be afraid of us!" advised the Italian plumber. "But how did I get here?!"  
  
All of a sudden I could feel the ground rumbling. Another blinding light appeared and after it passed I was surrounded by Nintendo characters! I hurried myself to my feet and looked around. Wow! I thought I am actually talking to and looking at Nintendo characters. How cool! There they were. Ness, Ash and his friends, Pikachu, Link, Zelda, Samus, Team Starfox, Wario, Waluigi, Mr. Game and Watch, Luigi, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Roy, Marth, Ness (I already said 'Ness' didn't I?), the Kongs, so many that I couldn't name them all. "Hey Kyle!" they all boomed in amazing unison. "Uh, hi," I said timidly, "Can somebody please explain to me why I'm here?" A cute little monkey with blonde pigtails came out from the group. I recognized her as Tiny Kong. "Hi," she said to me. I nodded towards her. "You have a Super Nintendo, don't you?" "Yeah." "He's the one everybody. Kyle's the one who's gonna save us!" Tiny gamboled around in excitement. Wario, Mario's pudgy rival, groaned in disgust. "What. You mean this shrimpy kid's gonna save us! "What 'one?' " I demanded, "what are they talking about?" Samus stepped forward. I didn't know that the space bounty hunter could talk until I heard her deep voice. "You're the one. You, being the human holder of the first Super Nintendo, are the only one who can save us from the dark force that is rising." The voice of Ash Ketchum, a Pokémon trainer, emerged. He came out with a Pokémon named Pikachu on his shoulder. "NAVU," Ash explained, "is an evil gang of baddies here in Nintendopolis, we defeated them once before, but now they're forming again! And they're plotting to attack us!" "Pika, pika!" exclaimed Pikachu. "Oh," I breathed. "Well, then why do you need my help?" "Only a human from your world can help us this time," said Mario, "and we need you to help us." "You have only 24 hours to save us," said Peach, "or else NAVU and the dark force will take over." All I did was blink, and before I knew it, we had been transported to the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario's hometown where Princess Peach and her sister, Daisy, ruled. This is amazing, I thought, the only thing is. how will I get home?  
  
three  
  
Bowser slammed down his fist in anger. "I will not let them ruin my plans again!" roared the monstrous dinosaur creature. "Calm down, Daddy," consoled his son, Bowser Junior, "you're way smarter than they are!" "All right!" roared the tyrant dinosaur. "Let NAVU unite!"  
  
Bowser looked around at the room full of villains form Nintendopolis All of the members of the Nintendopolis Association of Villains Unite seemed to be present. Ridley, King Dedede, King K. Rool, Ganondorf, Samurai Goroh, and two new members, Fox's enemy Andross and Dr. Robotnik, Sonic's archrival, who had recently joined the association, it seemed they were all there. except. "Prepare for trouble!" "Make it double!" "Oh will you three bimbos save it!" roared Ganondorf at the late coming and approaching Team Rocket, made up of Jessie, James and their cat- like Pokémon, Meowth. "So," asked Meowth, "what's your great plan Bowsey ?" "QUIET, CAT!" Bowser screamed. Meowth shivered back in fear. "Well, the thing's got a decent question," explained K. Rool, "answer him! We all want to know, dino." Bowser stood up in anger and glared at the sitting and calm seeming K. Rool. Jessie interceded. "Now let's not get nasty here. We're all here to get along and POUND THOSE PATHETIC LITTLE BRATS!" Bowser complied. "All right. the plan is. we sneak attack them!" Samurai Goroh leaped up. "You brought us here for that stupid plan! How dare you!" Bowser growled and pounced at Goroh, but before anything could happen darkness came over the NAVU. It was almost like a tornado or hurricane. It swept through in a flash and the whole crew of baddies was on the floor moaning over their aches and pains. The only words that could be muttered were from Bowser Junior. "Wha.What was that?"  
  
four  
  
I was beginning to get use to being with the Nintendopolins. They treated me so well! Captain Olimar's Pikmin were kind of annoying, but other than that things were great. It was then that, from somewhere out of the crowd, Mr. Game and Watch, who couldn't talk, began beeping in excitement. "What's wrong?" I asked. I guess that Ness Franklin, an Earthbound character, was the only one who could understand him. "BEEP.B.BEE.BEEP!" cried Mr. Game and Watch. Ness gasped. "Really! Where?" Mr. Game and Watch tuned around and pointed in the opposite direction. Ness turned around toward the crowd of Nintendopolins. A gasp captured the crowd as Ness explained. "NAVU is close by, well, according to Mr. G, and he says he knows about them trying to reform and sneak attack us!" I remembered what Ash had told me-about NAVU. What Ness was saying did NOT sound good-at all. "OK-a," began Mario, "only a few of us can go and attack-a back!" "Who are we gonna send you fool!" cried Cranky Kong, who was usually, well cranky. "Only the ones you really need, Mario," Peach advised. "Ash-a, Brock, and, uh-you." "My name's MISTY, shouted the Pokémon trainer whose temper was almost as hot as her red hair. "Yes-a I knew that.you-a come, cuz-a you-a got the Pokémon," said Mario, "Luigi, cuz-a you-a my little brotha, Kirby, you can take der-a powers, and DK, cuz, he's-a really strong. Fox, come too." "What about Kyle?" asked Ash, "isn't he here to save us?" "OH-A YES! I ALMOST FORGOT-A!" I smiled. "All right," I said, feeling the most confident I had ever felt while in Nintendo World, "let's hit it!" Mario used his magic plunger (well he is a plumber) to transport the other Nintendopolins to their respective homes. And at the same time, he transported me and the other NAVU warriors to this one dark room. I heard moaning and groaning. Looking around, I could see Nintendo bad guys (I guess they were all part of NAVU) all sprawled on the floor. They were scratched up pretty bad. I whispered to Mario, "what happened here?" "I dunno-a," he whispered back. Slowly, but steadily, the members of NAVU came to their feet. "How dare you show up here," growled Bowser. "It's the twerps and Pikachu, Jess!" exclaimed James from Team Rocket. "Oh!" Jessie moaned I'm still too weak from that thing. Ash and Pikachu got into a fighting stance. "Bring it on," he challenged. "Pikachu. Thunder attack, now!" Meowth leaped up. "WAIT, NO! WE'RE WEAK!" Pikachu settled down. "What's going on here?" demanded Fox. "NOTHING!" Bowser screamed as he charged at and began to bite Fox. Fox yelped in pain but Donkey Kong went in to help, smashing Bowser off of Fox with a charged up punch. Bowser screamed in anger and pain. "Now," said Mario, "what is-a goin' on here!?" Meowth, in his signature New York accent, confessed. "This huge black force came through here and practically.hey who's the kid," "I'm Kyle, from Earth, Meowth," I said sternly, "now.continue!" Meowth continued, "This force wiped us out now our whole lair is destroyed. and Bowser's plan REEKS!" "It does not!" cried Bowser Junior. They got off into a does not-does to fight as Samurai Goroh continued the story. "This.thing was horrible," growled the gruff F-Zero racer, rival of Captain Falcon, "it had just two red eyes and other than that it was like a black wind." "Thanks for the info," said Donkey Kong. "Chikorita, go!" cried Ash, throwing a Pokéball from which a little grass Pokémon emerged. "Vine whip attack" commanded Ash. The Pokémon released vines and used them to tie up NAVU. "Great job!" "Can we head out now?" I asked. "Yes," Mario said, "but first-a take-a this." He handed me a high-tech looking watch. "What's this for?" "You'll know-a later!" "We need to warn the others about that force," said Brock, "it must be heading towards the rest of Nintendopolis!" "Let's-a go!" cried Mario, whipping out the magic plunger.  
  
five  
  
I had no idea how Mario could do all that with a plumbing tool. Whatever, we just had to warn the others. Each of us NAVU warriors was assigned to a different part of Nintendopolis and transported there. I was transported to Ness' hometown, Fourside, and began shouting warnings. I saw the bigheaded residents of the town open their doors and listen to me. "You have to get out!" I shouted, "an evil force is coming and it will overtake your homes if you don't escape!" Paula, Ness' friend asked, "what force is coming," Poo added, "yeah! What force?" "Just get out of your homes! NOW!" I looked down at my wrist. The watch Mario had given me was buzzing and his face appeared on it. "Did you get-a everyone, Kyle?" "Yeah." "Get ready to-a be transported." I closed my eyes and POOF, we were transported back to the Mushroom Kingdom, in Princesses Peach and Daisy's castle's courtyard. Wow! Even more Nintendopolins were there. Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, whom I had heard transferred into Nintendoworld from another video game world, were there too. I sighed. I was so tired, and I was beginning to miss my family, even though they drove me up the wall. Luigi got onto a stool and shouted into a loudspeaker, "everyone-a! It's-a NAVU-a!" I knew it couldn't be any good. There came NAVU, marching silently toward us. Their bodies were all glowing. In a split second a full on brawl was on. Just-out of nowhere! NAVU was shockingly agile and strong. That must've been the reason their bodies were glowing. Before I could act I was grabbed by the throat by Bowser. He held me close to him. He was mad. "I have the Earth boy!" Bowser screamed. "No false moves or he gets smashed." I was sweating like crazy. I wouldn't let tears flow, but I was scared like heck! "Help," was all I could manage to whisper, "please." "Shut up!" Bowser roared strengthening his hold on me. I had never loved Kirby as I had at that moment. The pink puffball opened its mouth and sucked Bowser into it. There was silence as Kirby kept his mouth shut tight and spat Bowser back out hard. Kirby had copied Bowser's powers and with a shocking resemblance to Bower, blew fire on the devious dino. Bowser roared in angst. Having been thrown to the ground I writhed in pain. Ash and Brock came over to help me up. "Thanks." They smiled in response. The melee continued and it seemed like NAVU was winning.  
  
Then, silence. Then all of a sudden a loud noise enveloped our poor ears. Wind and dust stirred around. "What is that?" I screamed, covering my ears. No one could hear me; they were all looking in awe at the source of the chaos. The dark force.  
  
six  
  
There was screaming and even more chaos. All of the members of NAVU were violently picked up. "What's going on!" wailed Dr. Robotnik. In seconds, the dark force had picked up all of the NAVU baddies and whisked them away. All except Bowser, that was. With most of NAVU out of its way, the red-eyed dark force surrounded Bowser and went into his body. Uh-oh I thought. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" I yelled. The wind picked up even more, and a huge blast of energy emitted from Bowser blasted out. The dark force had turned Bowser dark, bigger and even stronger and meaner than before. Fire broke out and Bowser looked like death on scaly dark feet. Despite all of the noise, I could hear Mario gasp. "Kyle!" Mario screamed at the top of his lungs. "The twenty-four-a hours are almost up-a!" Marth shouted, "you have to get out of here!" "HOW!?" "USE-A MY-A MAGIC PLUNGER!" Mario tossed his tool to me. Bowser roared. In a demonic-sounding voice he boomed, "you fools! I was behind the dark force the entire time! I just needed a cover as I took care of those NAVU idiots! Now I can flush you all OUT! Nintendo World is MIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNE!!!" "You have to get out of here, Kyle!" cried Peach, her dress flying. I did what I thought was the right thing to do and slammed the plunger into the ground. A bright light came from it. And a shining portal opened up. I turned around to say thanks to all of the Nintendopolins, but I knew I had to get out soon or else Bowser would take over. I ran as fast as I could to jump through, but right as I got there, Bowser had gotten to me in light speed. He grabbed me before I had even gotten halfway through. "Ah! Get off of me creep!" I tried to kick him but he was too strong for me. I struggled and struggled but I couldn't get away. "You still have twenty seconds left of your visit," he taunted, "ENJOY IT- IT'LL BE YOUR LAST TWENTY SECONDS!" "Help!!!"  
  
seven  
  
The Nintendopolins all knew what to do. Out of the crowd, two tiny kids known as the Ice Climbers, the most faithful companions ever stepped out of the petrified crowd. They smiled and looked at each other. Bowser, too busy trying to keep my existence in Nintendopolis for another ten seconds, didn't notice the huge block of ice that the Ice Climbers hurled at him. Frozen. Solid. I jerked my foot through the portal away from the dino-sicle and was back in my attic, sweating and breathing heavily. I was home. My little brother walked up into the attic. "You're so weird, Kyle," Andy said, "why are you all sweaty and tired?" I smiled at how happy I was to see my kid brother (OK, I don't hate him that much) and crawled over to him to give him a hug. "I'm so glad to see you." "Yuck! Get off of me!" Andy shrieked. "Are you ok?" asked my dad, who had walked up into the attic with my mom, "you're actually being nice to your brother." I laughed and joined my family in a huge hug. I had never been so happy to see the greatest three people on this whole planet. This planet at least. I felt sorry that I hadn't been able say bye to my friends in Nintendo World. Then my watch that Mario had given me began to beep. I smiled and looked at the little Mario on my watch. I couldn't help but think he was thanking me with his wink. "Where'd you get that from?" my mom asked. "A friend, Mom," I answered, "a friend." 


End file.
